


Cherry Blossom

by roguemutual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just some random fluff w hanzo and my oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: “I am not running away from anything, I’m running to something, someone.  And that somebody is you, I will always run to you,”Hanzo takes Kylar to see the cherry blossom trees and it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen.





	

The air was heavy, the sounds were silent, the regret was strong, the honor was gone. The eldest Shimada brother walked in one of the rooms of the place he once called home. Hanzo didn’t bother to look around the peaceful home that held so many dark secrets, instead he walked directly straight to the end of the room to the shrine he saw every year. He gently placed his grey blue laced bow onto the wooden floor and kneeled in front of the shrine.

Not one word was spoken, his breaths were as soft as they could be. For once, his thoughts were quiet as well. This place was a sanction, a place to heal, but also a place where family bonds became broken bonds. He brought his slightly tanned hands flat onto his thighs and let his eyes flutter shut.

Hanzo sat there for a few peaceful moments, dwelling in the mental apologies he had for his younger brother who he had robbed the life of, until he heard a crash which immediately put him on alert and grasp his bow, immediately drawing the string.

“Show your face,” He demanded with an impatient growl. He waited a few moments to give what he assumed to be an assassin to surrender themselves. When they didn’t show themselves, Hanzo stood and took a few cautious steps forward. “Do not think you are the first assassin to come after me, and do not think I will have mercy for you.” He warned.

Seconds later, Hanzo was tackled from behind which made his bow fall drop his tight grip and slide across the floor. His body hit the ground and he attempted to scramble for his bow, only to have a black leather covered hand wrap around his and pulling his arm back. “Get off-” Hanzo’s growl was low, and full of potential threat. He was interrupted by a playful bite to his earlobe.

A low chuckle was heard. “You are so on edge today, aren’t you babe?” Hanzo immediately used his strength to get up, sending the ‘stranger’ tumbling to their back which he just immediately just propped himself on his elbows. Hanzo turned his head around, his face wearing a look of annoyance and glared at the boy who tackled him. “Kylar, do you truly have nothing better to do then come and tackle me?”

Kylar pondered for a moment, looking around the room. “Well, I suppose I could’ve played chess with Sombra or something, but I’m sure she’d somehow hack the game.” Hanzo chuckled slightly, his lips pulling a small smile. “You are sure nobody followed you here, yes?” Kylar nodded in a reply. “Just us, lovely. Nobody here to ruin our little fun.”

“You do realize you interrupted my thoughts, correct?”

“Oh no, spank me if you must.” Kylar groaned as he rolled his eyes in an exaggerated tone. Hanzo choked, coughing immediately after that. “What in… K-Kylar!” Hanzo shouted in surprise. He was taken off guard by the sudden comment. His cheeks even started to heat up a little, a light pink flush coming to them. Kylar laughed as he came closer to Hanzo. “Or, it’d be me spanking you, wouldn’t it?” He teased, running a finger under Hanzo’s chin. Hanzo sharply glared towards the cheeky assassin.

“It appears my business here is concluded then, if you are here.” Hanzo quickly changed the subject, standing up from off the ground, bow in hand and wiped the dirt off his dark, baggy pants. The Talon assassin stood leaped up from his hands up to his feet. “Why stop on my account? It isn’t like I just barged in here!”

Hanzo glared at him again, earning an awkward chuckle from Kylar as he scratched the back of his neck. “Alright, well don’t leave just yet. This place is fuckin’ beautiful! Take me to a nice place here.”

The archer rose an eyebrow and had a look of confusion. “Take you somewhere… here? For what purpose?” Kylar tipped his head back and laughed, snorted a little. “A date, Hanzo. Let’s pretend we aren’t “forbidden lovers” for a second and take me to a place you like, one you went to as a kid maybe?”

“If you insist…” The request was strange for the archer, he had never been on a “date.”

 

Kylar coughed, spitting out a leaf from one of the cherry blossom trees out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth on his black sleeve and opened his eyes. Hanzo snickered. “How… did you even manage to capture a leaf in your mouth?” Kylar shrugged as he gazed around the what seemed to be a cherry blossom tree forest. “Not sure, cariño.” Kylar replied in an almost daze like tone. Hanzo shuckled and had a lazy smile on his face as he watched the Talon assassin walk around and look at the beautiful scenery.

“You act as if you are a boy who hasn’t left his house.”

“Well, I wasn’t really since y’know, I’m an assassin and Talon insisted on keeping my pretty little self inside.” Kylar kneeled, to gaze at the clear river that was just below the hill that him and Hanzo were on. “Don’t blame them though, wouldn’t want my best assassin to be off running away either.”

The middle Shimada kneeled on the green grass, thinking of his reply in the silence for a few moments. “Haven’t you been running this whole time? Running away to see me in these rare moments?” Kylar chuckled. “Cariño,” He whispered affectionately into Hanzo’s raven hair, taking his fair skin hand into his brown one. “I am not running away from anything, I’m running to something, someone.” Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up again, a light blush coming across his cheeks.

“And that somebody is you, I will always run to you, mi dulce.” And for the rest of that afternoon, they sat in peace looking at the water and the beautiful blue sky, which eventually turned grey then started to rain. Then at the end of the day, Kylar returned to the place that had abused him into the assassin he was and Hanzo returned to the place where he mourned in peace for his brother’s honor.


End file.
